sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred the Ancient
History Alfred the Ancient began his life once as a human male in an alternate version of Earth. He had a miserable human life that turned especially nasty after the love of his life was killed in an incident he still has little information on when he was 16. Driven mad by this tragedy, Alfred developed a duel personality which in time called itself Hamaveck, a purely sadistic creature that thrives on the pain and suffering of others with no thoughts of mercy or pity for anything, even himself. In this state, Alfred torched his school with himself, the students he hated so much and his teachers still inside. He emerged from the flames as the fire crew arrived, screaming and belowing to the sky. After being taken to hospital, Alfred died soon after. However, this was not the end of Alfred. Somehow his and Hamaveck's living consciousness managed to continue living and found a way to exit and enter alternate realities at will. However, the price for this was requiring to build a new body for them to share in order to have a physical presence in the universe they inhabited. Each time they did, the process took many years until the body was completed. All the while Hamaveck put Alfred through unimaginable torture in a specially designed dimension that existed inside the combined consiousness of both Alfred and Hamaveck. Hamaveck tore apart Alfred's body until there was nothing left of him then rebuilt one for him so the torture could start again. Although the bodies constructed in this dimension weren't real, Alfred still felt every moment of the pain. At the end of every "session", as Hamaveck called them, Hamaveck showed Alfred a different way that his love had died, praying on Alfred's uncertainty on how she had actually died and making sure he never, ever forgot the pain he went through that started the whole series of events, simply doing it to please himself, finding Alfred's pain to be "funny." In order to preserve the bodies the two of them made, Hamaveck began to experiment with other ways to enter alternate universes that didn't involve the necessary killing of both he and Alfred in order for their consciousness to move on. One of his first experiments involved literally breaking through into alternate universes with Hamaveck using Alfred as a vessel so he would catch the worst of the pain. The first time they tried this, Alfred broke into a universe and began to hurtle at 200,000 miles an hour, gathering space dust and space rocks around him until he resembled a meteorite. He fell down through the universe for close to a century with the body he inhabited designed to be near immortal (a deliberate move by Hamaveck to keep Alfred from ending his pain) until he finally landed on a planet with primative humanoids inhabiting it. He created a crater on a tiny island and was left burning in it for a week before anyone got close to him and all that time, from beggining to end for nearly a hundred years he was screaming. Alfred's Plan After years and years of travelling to alterate universes for the sake of Hamaveck's enjoyment in bringing pain to other species, Alfred was completely suicidal but was incapable of finding a way to end his existance. He began to come up with a plan. In each universe Alfred and Hamaveck visited, Alfred copied and absorbed power and energy into his body with the eventual intention of using it to destroy himself, Hamaveck and every single universe the two of them had visited, considering life to be a pointless journey of pain that he would do a favour by ending. Alfred exercised this plan for centuries while Hamaveck gleefully fed him noble thoughts of suicide while knowing that Alfred's plan would not succeed, due to the fact that not every universe would be destroyed therefore their consciousnesses would continue to exist and move on to another universe just to start the cycle all over again. Sonic's universe After centuries of misery, pain and agony simply for Hamaveck's benefit, the two of them came to the universe of Sonic the hedgehog and immediately morphed their bodies to suit the natural environment, becoming a blonde fox when Alfred was the dominant personality and becoming a black hedgehog when Hamaveck was. The two of them heard rumours of the Chaos Emeralds and Alfred and Hamaveck began to hunt for them, first enlisting the services of Scourge the Hedgehog in the Anti-Mobius reality then moving to the actual Mobius reality to find the remaining ones. In the meantime a hedgehog girl named Laina became recruited by G.U.N. and began to fight Hamaveck, unaware of Alfred's presence inside him. Alfred meanwhile was beginning to feel a strong attachment to Laina as she had a profound resemblance to the love of Alfred's life. His feelings for her began to contrast with his desires for death and he felt an inner turmoil that began to worry Hamaveck. If Alfred developed feelings beyond his desire for death he might realise that he had gained enough power to fight Hamaveck and retake control of his body. And this was obviously something Hamaveck could not allow. Category:Foxes Category:Mystic